


A Night to Forget

by mskatej



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Cocaine, Drunk Sex, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In <i>High Noon</i>, Jessica and Harvey have the following conversation:</p><blockquote>
  <p>Jessica: What the hell is wrong with you? Just take the test.<br/>Harvey: I can’t.<br/>Jessica: Why not? It’s just a drug—  You’ve got to be kidding me.<br/>Harvey: You were the one who told me to take it easy. And you and I both know what we did that night, in this very office.</p>
</blockquote>Here’s what happened that night.
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks as always to [thatotherperv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv) for the beta. <3

A win this big deserves a big celebration. 

Those were Jessica’s exact words, and the glint in her eyes told Harvey she wasn’t messing around. So he took her at her word. This’ll be a night to remember.

The case they won today earned the firm several million dollars—their most lucrative windfall since Jessica became managing partner—and they’ve been celebrating since nine pm. It’s now eleven, they’re on their third bottle of ’96 Krug and, much to Harvey’s delight, Jessica is solo dancing in her office to Al Green. He grins at the wide, joyful smile on her face as she spins around with her eyes closed and her glass of bubbly dangling precariously from her fingers. 

She stops, stares at him. Tips her head back and glugs down the rest of her glass. Nearly eight hundred bucks a bottle and they’re drinking it like it’s soda pop. But Harvey won’t get left behind. He downs his own glass, grabs the bottle and pushes himself off the desk edge. Jessica sways towards him with her arm outstretched and her glass at the ready, towering over him in her five-inch heels and her air of majesty. She’s drunk and giddy but still steady on her feet, always steady, always dancing. Victorious. The most magnificent woman Harvey’s ever known. She owned the room today, she owned every last one of those sniveling, resentful, assface lawyers; every one of them cowered before her, and she deserves this. She deserves to let her hair down, have some fun, drink too much and dance by herself in her new office. She deserves the whole world tonight. 

He tops up Jessica’s glass and then his own. 

“I got us a little something extra for the party,” he says. This is the party. Just the two of them because no one else has earned it; the office is deserted and it’s the perfect setting for some transgressive behavior.

The smile on Jessica’s face turns even more blinding. “Harvey,” she says, disapproving in that way where he knows she’s loving every minute of this. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Jessica,” Harvey says, fishing the wrap out of his pocket and presenting it to her with a mischievous smile. “If there were ever a time to be a bad girl, it’s right now.”

Jessica throws her head back and laughs. “You think I’ve never been a bad girl before? You think I couldn’t drink your pansy white ass under the table in my goddamn sleep?” She nods at the wrap, devilish twinkle in her eyes. “Rack ‘em up.”

Harvey sits at her desk and opens the wrap. “Got a credit card handy?”

She bops over to the sofa and grabs her handbag that she’d tossed there earlier, fishes out her purse and lobs it over to Harvey, a perfect shot, an easy catch, and then she drinks down her fresh glass of Krug, throat moving as she swallows, a tantalizing display of indulgence. She fills it to the brim again and continues dancing. The track has changed to Let’s Stay Together and Jessica sings along in her sweet, clear vibrato as Harvey cuts up two long lines of coke. He finds a hundred dollar bill in Jessica’s purse – of course she carries several hundred dollars in cash around with her at all times, no one would dare mug her; of course most of the money is in bills too large to be useful. Harvey’s exactly the same and it never surprises him to discover their similarities. She made him after all.

She chose him. 

They’ve always been a double-edged sword.

Jessica snorts coke with the same grace and competence she does everything. It disappears up her nose quick and silent and then she licks the tip of her finger and drags it through the remnants left on the desk, before rubbing it into her gums. 

“I see you’ve done this before,” Harvey says, tipping his head at her in deference. 

She reaches out and grabs his chin in her hand. “Of course I have, little one.” She dances over to the window, leaving Harvey to bend over the desk and snort his own line. 

He’s not used to it. He hasn’t done coke in years. It burns good. He breathes in deep and shuts his eyes on a slow exhale. When the drug lights up his brain, his heart flutters and his skin tingles with pleasure; he stands up and joins Jessica at the window. They move side by side to the music as they overlook their city.

“You’re quite the badass,” Harvey says, studying her beautiful face in the reflection of the window. “How often do you do this?”

He doesn’t normally ask Jessica personal questions—they have an understanding—but he’s wasted and Jessica’s just as wasted, and he wants to know exactly who he’s dealing with here.

“I was young once too, Harvey. I partied with the best of them when I was at Harvard. And I never touch this shit anymore because coke and lawyers are a horrible combination.” She gives him a knowing look. “Like our egos need any more of a boost.”

Harvey chuckles. He can’t argue with that.

“What were you thinking bringing drugs in here?” There’s laughter in her tone; she’s certainly not complaining, not right now, because the coke is excellent and she must feel as awesome as Harvey does.

“Drew Carter gave it to me.”

She turns her head towards him. “The kid?” She laughs again. “Someone needs to take his trust fund away from him.”

“He was grateful to us. Said to me he’s turning over a new leaf. So he gave me the ‘last of his gear’ in a bid to kill two birds with one stone.”

“We get a thank you present, he gets a brand new attitude.”

Harvey drains his glass. “He’ll be back in rehab before the year’s out.” He takes Jessica’s empty glass from her and walks them over to the coffee table. “Come on, let’s dance,” he says, returning to Jessica’s side, pulling her into his arms and taking her for a spin.

When the song ends Harvey gives her one last twirl and then dips her. She’s breathless and giggling. 

He wants her.

They straighten up and he holds her in his arms, her face an inch away from his, their eyes locked.

Her voice is a soft murmur, an invitation, a tease. “Harvey. Don’t look at me like that.”

He doesn’t let her go, his voice equally soft. “You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it. You must have wondered.”

“Oh I’ve wondered.” Her fingers trail down his chest. “But I don’t sleep with my subordinates.”

“I have no intention of letting you sleep.” He leans in, lips right on her ear. She smells incredible. Whispers, “ _Boss_.”

That makes her shudder and press closer. Turn her cheek into his lips. “Harvey—“

There are a few things Jessica is plainly feeling right now, and Harvey knows how precarious this situation is. But if he plays his cards right he’ll have her. Because she wants him, that much is obvious. She’s drunk and high and horny and celebrating. Good, no-strings sex would be the perfect cap to this perfect day. But this also goes against her code and Jessica has the strongest will of anyone Harvey’s ever met. So Harvey needs to keep her focused on the positives. He needs to keep her focused on him.

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her, pushes his tongue into her mouth before she has a chance to resist, feels triumphant when she fists her hands in his shirt, clutching him to hold herself steady instead of pushing him away. 

But when he breaks the kiss, she gasps for air, and takes a step back, shaking her head. “We cannot do this.” She turns with a flourish and glides over to the desk. Sits down and gets to work cutting up a couple more lines. “Drugs are one thing. One very inappropriate thing.” She’s concentrating hard on her task, not looking up at Harvey as he makes his way towards her. He deliberately stands too close—his crotch right in the line of her periphery—hoping it’ll make her fumble. But apparently nothing flusters this woman. “But sex? No. We can’t have sex, Harvey.”

Nonsense. “I think we can. I think we should. I _know_ we both want to.”

“And what about tomorrow? What about next week at work?”

“What about it?” If that’s the best she can do Harvey’ll have no problems closing her. “This night never happened.”

She looks up at him in surprise, hands him the unfurling note he’d left on the desk earlier. He flattens the bill and starts again from scratch, rolling it into a tight, perfect straw.

“That’s your method of seduction? We do this and then pretend we didn’t?”

Harvey spreads his hands, the rolled up note held firm between his thumb and forefinger. “You got a better idea?”

Jessica grins at him, and then her grin vanishes and she nods at the note. “Give me that.”

They do another line, take another few slugs of champagne, Harvey’s heart racing and mind whirring with the promise of what’s to come. He knows she’s as horny as he is, he knows she wants his dick. He knows she’s noticed that he’s getting hard and he knows she likes his plan. She’s breathing as hard as he is and when he leans back against the window, hips thrust forward and head tilted, she sidles up and presses her body to his. _Oh yeah_ he breathes out, grabbing her by the waist, holding her against him and rolling his hips so she can feel how much he wants her.

He wants her lips around his cock, he wants to push his cock into her cunt, he wants to fuck her until she screams his name.

“You naughty boy,” she gasps out, hands on his shoulders, pushing him to a kneel. She tugs up the skirt of her dress just as Harvey slides his hands all the way up her thighs, grabs her perfect, round ass and buries his nose in the wet crotch of her panties, breathing in the heady scent of her, nuzzling her through the material before tugging it aside with his fingers and plunging his tongue inside her. 

The taste of her makes his head spin.

After a few moments, he draws back his head so he can peel her panties down her legs, but when she steps out of them instead of tossing them aside, he stuffs them in the right hand pocket of his pants. Dives back in. 

She holds onto his head and fucks his mouth, gasping and grunting, her whispered encouragement slicing through the humid air above him, spurring him on: “Yes yes oh yes Harvey yes keep going keep doing what you’re doing that’s right that’s perfect good boy oh my good boy—” 

She comes on his face, and Harvey’s too impatient to give her any recovery time. He stands up and walks her backwards, lifts her onto the desk and unzips his fly. 

He’s pushing his cock into her, fucking her, fucking into her, hard and relentless, and he knows she loves it because she wraps her legs around his waist, tips her head back and _wails_. It feels so fucking good to be inside her, and he’s grateful for all the booze and the coke because it means he’ll last longer than she did. Because it’s always a competition, even when she’s filled to the brim with his dick. Even when they’re drunk and high and doing all the things they’ve never let themselves do, all the things they’ll never let themselves have again. 

“Oh God,” Jessica gasps. “You’re gonna make me come again.”

Yeah he will. He pounds in a little harder, slows down at the same time. Deep and purposeful, the angle just right to hit her clit with each thrust inside. Eyes on her face as he drives her over the edge for the second time in ten minutes, and it’s so amazing it makes him want to come too. Of course Jessica would be as good at sex as she is at everything else. Of course this would be another thing they have in common.

He comes inside her with a choked off groan, keeps fucking into her long after his orgasm has subsided. Pulls out when his cock gets too sensitive to continue. 

They clean up with a smile. Do another line. Crack open a forth bottle of Krug. Stay up chatting ‘til 4am.

 

~fin~


End file.
